Journey to where I belong
by LeonaDevilshire
Summary: This Is a bleach and black butler fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

I remember finding myself here alone, cold, miserable. Then I found him. More like he found me. A tall figure stood above me red eyes, raven black hair, he was handsome and a small blue haired boy stood by him.

"Why do you sit there?" He asked. This boy is he…

"I don't know sir." I answer.

"Then leave."

I don't even object I had no reason to stay there so why not leave? That was when I was caught off guard because a hand grabbed mine. I stop abruptly and look him in the eyes this time not flinching when he smiles at me.

"Please let go I might as well go somewhere."

"But we want to offer you a job." the raven said.

"I am sorry sir but I can't do that." I had to answer him for I knew that if I went with his man I put my life on the line but if I didn't I will regret it. That's when he grabbed me and pulls me to the side of the road just as a carriage whizzes by.

"You should be careful." He tells me with a look of amusement.

He backs away from me.

"Why would you want to have me work with you my master left me behind ALONE." I hiss.

"Because you caught the master's eye and he wants your help."

"One week." I whisper.

That is where it started and I have never thought that I could have wanted it any other way. I have shelter the man I fear by my side as we forever serve the young master…

"Sachiyo?"

"yes young master."

"Why are you crying?"

My hand flies to my face and Sebastian is staring at me. I laugh.

"Because I just realized how much I love my job."

They nod in understanding and as if my heart had been grieving that weight has been lifted.

After we put the young master to sleep I head to my room to find I cannot. I stand and decide to make rounds around the mansion. I feel a tug on my feet and follow it leading me to the front door. I unlock it and head outside the pull grows stronger with each passing second and my heart seems to skip a beat. I walk forward and I see a tree with one lone apple hanging there. I walk to the tree to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I never told you to check the yard." I hear the young master.

"You and Sebastian hold on to me okay I want to do something and I don't know what will happen." I can tell they think I am crazy but they decide to humor me and hold on. My hand reaches for the apple and my fingers but brush the surface before the whole world we knew disappears and it all grows dark. I feel their grips tighten and I wrap my arms around them afraid that if we let go I will never see them again. When I open my eyes again I am no longer in the yard but lying on a dirt road Sebastian and ciel are lying unconscious beside me.

"Sebastian?" I say "Young Master?" I shake them worried they are hurt in some way. Sebastian starts to wake and jolts upright when his eyes open.

That is when a hand falls upon my shoulder.

"Hey who are you guys and why are you here?" A voice seems to growl.

I look upwards to see a pair of slate blue eyes belonging to a beautiful girl.

"We mean no harm this place seems vaguely familiar to me may I ask where we are?"

"Names first please." A white haired male joins the girl in a defensive stance.

" My name is Yoshino Sachiyo, this is Sebastian Michealis, and Ciel Phantomhive, The are english men."

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro captain of the 11th division, this is my third seat Hishikawa Ritsuko."

"Nice to meet you Captain please excuse our rudeness but I will ask again where are we?"

"You are in the soul society. Why?" Captain Hitsugaya asks.

I stand up "Where!?" I ask worriedly shooting a glance at Sebastian.

"Sir and Madam the Earl will need a place to stay." Sebastian stands and looms over all three of us.

"Yes, Hishikawa take the to a nearby Inn and me and Mrs. Yoshino will go and talk in my office." He says turning away and walking towards a large building. We walk up a flight of stairs and he turned to open the door. When we walked inside I was surprised to see all the papers piled on the couch.

"Come sit down here." He gestures to a chair in front of the desk.

I do and he stares at me for a moment and shakes his head.

"Well you disappear and now you return but from another dimension?" Toshiro raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yea well I didn't want to disappear in the first place!" I growl.

"Your zanpakuto has been restless lately."

"You still have it?"

"Of course!" He lets out an exasperated gasp.

"Bring me Yoshiaki." I whisper.

He disappears and comes back bringing a faintly red katana and I immediately can feel it calling me.

"Hey I need to speak with him. Please take me to the cherry blossoms please." I say as I take the blade from his hands.

We arrive at the small clearing full of petals that glisten like snow in the night air.

I sit in my meditation pose and Place Yoshiaki on my lap.

"Keep an eye out for me please." I say winking at Toshiro.

I calm myself and immediately slip into my inner world.

"Where have you been!" Yoshiaki screams at me as soon as I enter.

"Hey just come here and hug me already!" I scream back opening my arms as my old friend flies into me.

I stoke the hair on my harpie's head. He is tall and skinny with sparkling pink eyes and long blond hair, his wings are a gorgeous white while his flowered kimono drags behind him.

"Where were you?" He says taking a step back.

"I don't know how but I was brought to a different dimension. We were so very close to getting our goal too." I trail off, "But what is with all this red glowing crap."

"I was mad that you weren't back yet and when I felt your presence you took forever to get me!"

"Look NO more temper tantrums or I will bury you for two days."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really now?"

"Okay you WOULD dare but anywho I have to go. We can go out for a while tomorrow."

As soon as I open my eyes in the real world I notice I am back to wearing my flower kimono that I used to wear when I was here.

"I didn't do it!" Toshiro says his hands flying up in defense.

"Yea I know you didn't Yoshiaki did. Now let's go your third seat is waiting." I say already having sensed her pressure.

"Well someone is back to her old self. You won't leave again will you?"

"Of course not I belong here." I say confused why he would ask me such a question. I sheath Yoshiaki and walk over to him.

"Let's go." I say smirking as we sprint to Toshiro's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuko Pov

Why do I have to take these foreigners to an inn? Shouldn't we interrogate them? Jeez Toshiro can't be helpful much now can he. I hate when I get sent on such stupid "Missions" as I refer to them.

"Someone seems a little, upset or is that just your normal attitude?" I hear a snide comment come from behind.

I turn to see that the comment came from the small blue haired boy.

"I do not need to answer to you how I act is how I act now pick up the pace." I speed up my pace and make the boy jog to catch up. Mr. Mysterious seems interesting to me but everything I know seems to say "Get the hell away."

"How do you know Madam Yoshino?" I ask tired of the silence and quite intrigued on how a missing Lieutenant shows up out of no where with two men. Care to explain?"

"Why should I tell you of my employee's whereabouts or let alone their personal business as how they came to me?" is the response.

"Because we are the only people who can get you back and raven head seems quiet." I snicker.

"My name is not raven head it is Sebastian and she was found after saying she was abandoned by her master who she had worked with for years. She interested young master and she now is employed under him. That is all you need to know now madam where is the establishment we shall be staying in?" he response with an intense glare that seemed to search for something.

"Here we are now you will be sent after sometime within the week leave the building and we will be notified. Try to pull any funny tricks and you will be thrown into maximum security. have a goodnight." I fake a smile and immediately begin sprinting back to the captain's office. I slam open the door.

"Toshiro you will not believe the annoyance those two men are!" I huff to see a beautiful women standing in my wake.

"I believe you now please sit down we need to speak." I hear Madam Yoshino's voice coo as she pulls me to a chair.

"Shimura?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Shimura already knows about the situation. You worry about your part."

"But-" I get cut off.

"3rd seat Hishikawa Ritsuko! Do not whine you are not a child anymore and you haven't been since you signed up for training GET IT TOGETHER." I hear the Captains voice boom as he appears at Madam Yoshino's side.

"Sir yes sir." I say.

"We need to send you two to fetch Ichigo and his companions you will wait a week before returning but you must not come here sooner we won't be ready." She summarizes.

"Wait why not sooner?"

"You don't need to worry about it get your things together and ready. You leave tomorrow." Toshiro sends us away with a flick of his hand. i understand me but why Miyuki?"

When we leave his office my usually perky friend is quiet and seems to back away from me.

"Miyuki what's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsuko P.O.V

"Ritsuko… Madam Yoshino, do you know about her?" She looks at me biting her lip.

"Only that she was in the strongest group of Soul reapers in all of the Soul Society. That's all I know and that's all that's important." I respond a little too curt.

"O-oh sorry I shouldn't have asked well I am going back to Captain Unohana to inform her of my duties." Miyuki says running off without another word.

"I wonder what that was about?" I say aloud.

I start to walk back to my house when I feel an ominous aura wash over me.

"Who is there?" I yell into the darkness.

"That is certainly one way to address a Superior, but not a very… Kind one." A voice answers coldly.

"Captain Byakuya, my apologies." I answer getting on one knee.

"Stand you are wanted by Madam Yoshino."

"Where do I find her sir?" I say standing and dusting off dirt.

"Go past the Cherry Blossom field and you will see a cabin on the hill go through the paper slider and she will be waiting there." He instructs. "Head there immediately." He gives me a stern look and begins to walk away.

I start heading to where he told me to go and find myself arriving there much too quickly.

I open the slider and I hear a clatter of dishes and hurried footsteps.

"Who could that be this late?" I hear as Yoshino whips into the room with messy hair and a lopsided kimono on.

"Um hi Captain Byakuya sent me here."

"Oh sorry give me a moment please." She says flustered.

I talk off my shoes and walk over to the table with two chairs set up and sit down.

"Gosh darnit Byakuya too soon!" She hisses from the other room.

She comes back in the room with some tea and now looks more like the strong women I have seen and know.

"Do you like tea?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer confused at this friendly woman I see.

"Okay here is your cup have whatever you like on this tray." She says giving me a mug and setting down the tray.

"So what did you want to see me for Madam?" I bring myself to ask.

"Well… Let me go grab something." She looks upset and hurries off. When she returns she hold something in her hands.

"So?"

"Are you ready to learn something that only I know and find out about… Your family?" She replies no feeling expressed in her voice.

"You know about my family? Tell me what you know now!" I about scream at her. She looks me in the eyes and I can no longer see any emotion at all.

"Years ago when I was alive my highschool friend was your mother. We were very close, until a new student transferred in and she flocked to him like a moth to the light. That man was your father. Weeks began to pass and she soon began to ignore me and no longer would we speak.

A year soon passed and she had forgotten about me. I stopped going to school and was instead homeschooled and I cut myself off from society. When another year had passed I received a call from your mother who was crying. She told me that someone had broken into their house and she was taken captive. I was the only person that had picked up their phone and she begged for help. After that the line went silent. We were seniors at the time. I soon resorted back to my old self who would do anything for her. I got my fathers shotgun and my pocketknife. I ran as fast as I could to her house to see the broken windows. I Jumped into the house opening my pocket knife when I saw her parents bodies. I ran to her room and kicked open the door calling for her and found her tied up in her desk chair. I looked around thinking that the attackers had vacated the area when I heard a floorboard creak to see one lunge at me I freed her and got her to run and call 911. But it was too late for me I was forced to fight for my life until help could arrive. I was able to hold on but not without getting some severe injuries. They escaped but your mother and I were safe. Things were peaceful and I became a straight A college student who was going somewhere in their life. At least I was. Those guys had found me and wanted revenge and no one was there to help me I had no weapons to protect myself and the shot me multiple time until they were sure I was dead. I wandered around aimlessly waiting to pass on. Toshiro was training at the time and he was sent on a mission to bring 10 souls to the soul society. I was close to becoming a hollow and was afraid by every little thing when he found me and sent me on my way, I was his 10th soul." She stops for a moment and begins shaking.

"Where is this going I don't want to know you story get on with it."

"I soon began to experience weird things and saw birds and blades, cages too in my dreams. Toshiro then came one day and I was caged long knives jabbed at me in every direction and crows surrounded the area. I thought it all was a dream until he freed me and told me what had happened. He took me to the soul society and it was clear I needed to control this because things would appear out of no where and hurt someone. Her tutored me and I soon mastered everything and because of my ability was feared from the moment I left the academy. I soon mastered Bankai and was rising higher and higher on the strongest in Soul Society. Later on I started making trips to the living and watching people live in my freetime. I was so happy watching your mother grow into a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother soon I was given a shell I could use to stay among the living as long as I was careful. On my first test drive you were attacked by a hollow and I was forced to fight… In front of you I left my shell and fought as hard as possible. But in the heat of the fight it hid behind you parents and I wasn't able to stop the swing that killed your parents and destroyed the hollow. You and your brother-"

"You killed my parents!" I yell infuriated.

"It was my fault for their death but you chose to become a soul reaper like Ichigo and skip school so often that you fail your classes and get stuck catching up! You are alive and you chose to do such and idiotic thing when you could live your life with your brother! You train like crazy to barely keep your position as a third seat because you want to get revenge?"

"So? What I do doesn't matter to you YOU'RE A MURDERER!"

"Yes but did you know I went crazy with hatred for myself that I began to lust for blood? That everything turned into a game because I hurt someone who was my only friend!"

"You mean the title Madam Yoshino isn't for glory and strength, it's hatred and relentless killing?"

"Yes that is why only select few people who knew me here called me Sachiyo."

"But Captain Byakuya."

"Was my worst enemy, and close friend."

"That doesn't change the fact that I have to fight you and end you once and for all."

"Do it then. Kill me and may all your dreams come true of killing one who 'killed' your family."

"Fine!" I draw my blade and she doesn't lift a finger doesn't even move for Yoshiaki. I place it towards her heart and still nothing. I pull back and… and I lunge forward it goes straight through her flesh and she whispers faintly, "You chose wrong." her eyes close and I figure out just what I had done. A sharp point pricks my neck.

"You think such a thing could kill me? I am Madam Yoshino, and I gave you the choice I will disappear for three days just to have you realize what would happen if you truly had killed me." She hisses in my ear.

"Please no just let me say sorry I realize what you meant I am sorry remove this guilt please!" I choke out because of this new found feeling of what I had done.

"Why should I?"

Is what I am left to respond to. I turn to her and fall to my knees. "Forgive me."


End file.
